Son of the Star Lit Sky
by Bear of Cali
Summary: Javier Vargas may have rotten luck at first but when he is invited to Camp Half-Blood his luck changes ...or not. When he gets new friends, quests, a prophecy, and a destiny, could he take the challenge? During TC. AU. NOT ARTEMTIS Jesus Christ, this story sucks. Discontinued
1. Crackers, Water, and Greetings

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. They belong to Rick Riordan.

Chapter 1: Crackers, Water, and Greetings

Stale crackers and dirty water for dinner… again? Whoopee. Life on the road is the best. Man, this probably the stupidest thing I ever done. But I can't go home, not for awhile. I might as well be proper, I'm Javier Vargas. I've been walking, running, riding and hitchhiking form Los Angeles to, what I think is, a few miles away from Phoenix, Arizona. It's been a week and four days since I had a warm meal, cold drink, and a soft bed to sleep in. Instead I'm here, eating stale crackers distastefully, and drinking from a dirty water fountain at a rest stop in the dessert. At least it's winter.

I get up to use the restroom, push the dirty white door with graffiti on it, I won't even describe the restroom, but I do business and I try to wash my hand but water is BROWN! Instead I look in the scratched mirror and see a twelve-year old boy with a slightly tanned skin and long, raged reddish-brown hair covered by a beige colored hat with a large, fancy J that was shadowed with black. His eyes were deep brown. It took me a while to realize that person was me. The thirst and hunger must be getting to me. Once I left the restroom I suddenly hear my name.

"Javier Vargas?"

I look to a guy, maybe eighteen or nineteen, with light brown hair, blue eyes, and wearing a brown coat, jeans and white sneakers.

"Yeah?" I say, with odd and concern in my voice.

"Names Dennis, come with me", he says calmly.

This might be interesting.

Author's Note:

Hey guys, this is PSD (PlayStationDemon) and this is my first story. If anyone would like their OCs in this story, please send a Comment on my page, NOT a review, if I like your OC then I will ask you to use them.

Constructive Criticism is Welcome.


	2. I Take a Road Trip

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. They belong to Rick Riordan.

I Take a Road Trip and Have a Talk

"Are you a Cop?" I ask with caution.

"No" Dennis says, still calm.

"Child Services?"

"No"

"Social Security?"

"No"

"FBI, CIA?"

"What do they have to do with you?" Dennis said with odd.

"Nothing, I'm just making sure" I smirk at him, but drop it just as quickly, "Even_ if_ you aren't any of these, why should I go anywhere with you."

"Good question kid, but right I'm going to offer you a choice. You could come with me to a place for people like you of you could walk off to wherever you are going, which is where?" Dennis said.

"Mexico City, I'm going to my aunt's" I say with no idea why I said it. He could still be a cop. "And what do you mean people like me?"

"That's a long way." Dennis says with a whistle, also ignoring my question, "Plus, I hear the chupacabras there are pretty vicious."

"Those are just legends" I say, bit confused.

"I doubt it. Listen Javier, you will never make it without being detected, and sooner or later you will get killed. Come with me and I'll protect you and take you to place where you'll be safe. Deal?" Dennis said seriously as he puts his hand out.

Now, I was really confused. My mind raced with questions. Detected by whom? Who will kill me, and why? Is it that thief I saw? Where is the place? Who is this guy? What's going on? Suddenly I hear a voice 'Go with him'.

As I try to figure what pulled the Obi-wan Kenobi thing on me, I shake Dennis' hand and say "Deal".

"Aright kid, time for a road trip. Come on"

As I walk along Dennis, notice something that I missed before, he was wearing a navy blue ski cap. Even thought it was winter it was still, like, sixty-five degrees out here. Once we got to his car, which was an old Pontiac, we took off.

The road trip was mostly in silence but Dennis decided to ask me a question.

"So, why do you run away?"

"I rather not talk about it"

"Jerk parent?"

"Nothing like that"

"Then what?" Dennis asked curious

"My dad got killed by some thief. I just panicked. I packed a few things and got out of there." I say, gripping my dad's dog tags, a fighting back tears.

"Oh, sorry to hear about that"

The some of the ride was, again, in silence. I think we are in Kansas.

"So, what's your story?" I asked Dennis.

"Don't worry kid you'll know about me more when we get to camp, but I'll tell you this, I'm probably going to be the most laded-back person you ever meet." He said whit a smirk.

"Camp?"

"Yep, Camp Half-Blood, tell you more about it tomorrow." Dennis says as we pull up to a near hotel.

I finally get to have shower (despite have to wear the same clothes), a fast food meal and a warm bed. I fell asleep pretty quickly that night. I got up very early, so I decided to go outside and enjoy the scenery. The sky was still pretty dark but sunrise was coming. I see the crescent moon up above. I love the moon and the stars. I especially like it when it's a full moon. I hear Dennis waking up, so I decided to get ready for the day head.

I just hope nothing goes wrong

**Author's Note:**

Second chapter where Javier makes a choice and gets to know Dennis better… somewhat.

Thank you Fishpony. I see your point that is why I got rid of the middle name.

Thank you tomcat623.


	3. Of Snakes and Goats

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. They belong to Rick Riordan

Chapter 3: Of Snakes and Goats

Mornings. Oh, how I hate mornings. I always, _always,_ wake up groggy, cranky, sore, and dying for 5 more minutes. At least I had a nice, small, box of cereal. Once Dennis and I were on the road again, I started asking Dennis some questions about the camp.

"For one thing there is the Camp Director, Mr. D. He's usually in a bad mood, so I advise you not to piss him off in any way. Then there is the Activates Director, Chiron. He's probably the wisest cent-_man_ alive." Dennis said.

Chiron, odd name. Have I heard about him before? Oh well. And what was Dennis going to say.

"So, where am I going to stay at?" I asked.

"In a cabin where all newcomers go to, that is till we get to know… more about you."

"Uh… Ok" I said wondering what he meant.

I started asking him some more questions about the camp and he told there was an archery range, stables, an amphitheater, an area, and others. He also told me about capture the flag, which sounds fun. A silent moment later.

"Hey Dennis, when we first met what do you mean with 'you will die'."

"Well you see for people like you, there are other _people_ who want you gone because you might be a treat for them."

"How would I be a treat to them?"

"Well maybe not now, but you probably will be after some training…"

"Training? Training for what?" I say cutting him off.

"To be a hero."

"What, like a superhero?"

"Well, not exactly super, but like I said I explain when we get to camp," Dennis said with a bit of enthusiasm in his voice.

I'm confused, there is some stuff Dennis isn't telling me, and I want answers. I start to pounder what Dennis has told me. Some stuff about camp, always telling me to be patient about the explanations, and stuff having to do with who I am. Suddenly I realize that knowing who I am is the million dollar question.

My name is Javier Vargas, and was born November 13, 1995 in Huntington Park, California. I have ADHD, dyslexia, and asthma. The asthma faded but still there. My dad was an Army Ranger until he was shot by a robber. My mother… I never knew my mother. Maybe this has something to do with her. My dad hardly spoke of her, he would she was beautiful and was there my first two days of my birth, when I was in a bubble.

My thoughts were interrupted when Dennis muttered "Oh crap."

The only thing on the road, roughly a hundred feet away, was a woman in a trench coat and a large brim hat. I tried to ask what's wrong but he would ignore me and continue to curse to himself about being on this road. As we get closer, I start getting a bad feeling. I notice that Dennis is getting nervous and driving faster and mumbling "Don't notice, don't notice, don't notice…" I wonder what he was worried about. Once we got closer, I now knew why because the women lifted her head and I saw her eyes. They are yellow with black slits. Time seemed to slow down when she's right in front of us. The woman threw off her coat to reveal that she had green skin and two snake trunks. Time resumed when that _snake_ _woman_ jumped on top of the car right when she was next to us.

"What the hell was that!" I yelled, dumbfounded at what I just saw.

Suddenly a spear burst thru the roof.

"WHOA!"

Dennis swerved the car and even hitting other cars trying to get the snake off the roof. However the spear kept going through the roof. Eventually, it cut me on the shoulder.

"AH" I wail. Thankfully it wasn't deep but it hurts.

"KID, GET DOWN" ordered Dennis as he continued to swerve and drive out of control.

I need to come up with an idea and quick. Then it came. I pull a lever and my seat collapsed backwards. I start crawling toward the backseats with the spear still trying to stab me. Once in the back I have more room. I sit up straight waiting for the spear. When the spear went the thru the roof once more, I made a grab for it. I got a grip on it, and I pulled hard. The snake woman started to pull as well. As we our tug-of-war, Dennis was still swerving.

"Hey! Stop the car and help me!" I ordered Dennis

However the snake gave one powerful tug. Thankfully I held on and all of a sudden I felt nothing pulling on the spear, right when Dennis stopped. I pulled the spear down and quickly examined it. It looks like a spear I would see at any Greek exhibit. My attention tore away from the weapon when the car down opened. I just see Dennis, Looking at the roof then at the surrounding woodland area.

"Hey, Javier, I think you scared her off." Dennis said as he started laughing.

I have a bad feeling.

As I started to step out of the car, I hear Dennis screaming.

"HOLY ZEUS, GET HER OFF!"

I look to see the snake woman with on top of Dennis with her snake trunk-legs wrapped around his legs, and Dennis is running like a chicken without his head. I still have the spear in my hand but I'm afraid I'll hit Dennis. I take a stance that I would see on statues and paintings. It's pathetic but it will have to do.

"Dennis, hold still!" I try to order Dennis but he was still running screaming and… cursing in Greek?

Soon Dennis was on his knees. The snake woman pulled out some kind of dagger.

"Time to die, goat boy," she hissed.

There wasn't time I needed to kill this thing now. I give the spear a toss and close my eyes not want to see what I hit. Next thing I know, I hear a scream and then a poof like sound. I open my eyes to see that where the snake woman was there was just a cloud of dust. What happened?

Dennis then staggered up and walking over to where I am, with me having a dumbstruck face.

"Thanks Javier. She would have turned me into mutton if you didn't throw the spear. Let's take a break and then head to camp. It's just up the road." Dennis said, giving me a pat on the back.

I tear my gaze away and look up at Dennis. His ski-cap hat fell over and on his head were two curly horns. I also look down to see that under his slightly torn jeans, was brown fur, then I look further down to see that one of his shoes fell off, and that there was a hoof.

"Oh. Well you were going to find out sooner or later. What you see before you is a satyr, half man, half goat."

I don't say anything. Instead I'm keep looking at his horns, fur, and hoof.

After a while I say "I'm going have to get used to stuff like this, huh?"

"Uh… yea," Dennis said a bit surprised at my reaction.

With a sigh, I say "Alright, let's go."

After 10 minutes of rest and bandaging our wounds, we are on the road to Camp Half-Blood again.

I just really hope nothing will what to kill me there.

**Author's Note**

Finally! After more than a month of working on this accursed chapter, I'm finally done.


	4. Camp Fun & Games

Welcome to Camp Fun & Games

After 10 minutes of driving down Strawberry Avenue, Dennis turns the wreck of a car into the side of the road.

"Well we're here" He said with some relief.

"Alright" I said grabbing my backpack and made sure that my hat was secure. We walked up a hill with a tree at the top. I could see something shining and also something under it. As we get closer I start to see that it is curried under a shiny… blanket?

I wonder if it's a do… IS THAT A DRAGON?

"Hey Peleus" Dennis said to it casually. It raised its head, looks at Dennis, and blew smoke from its nostrils. Then it turned its gaze on me.

"Don't worry, he's new" The dragon looks back at Dennis then back at me, then lowers its head.

"Come on, I have to get you to Mr. D and Chiron." Dennis said as he pulled me away. Once we get inside the large farmhouse, I see two men playing cards and one of them is in a wheelchair. Soon the man (if you could call him that) with the Hawaiian tiger shirt looks up.

With a sigh he said, "Really Dennis, again with bring a brat? That's the seventh one you brought."

Nice to meet you too, dick.

"Eighth, sir" Dennis corrected.

"Why don't you get your searcher's license, the council is practically begging you."

"No, thank you sir."

"Alright, so who are you."

"Javier Vargas, sir" I said.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood and bla bla bla, all that nonsense."

The other man turn to me in his wheelchair and said "I'm sure Dennis has told you me, right?"

"Yes sir, your Chiron, right?"

"That is correct, my boy. Now, did you experience any problems on your way here?"

"Well, Dennis and I did encounter a snake woman," I said remembering the brawl on the road.

"You mean a dracaenae?"

"… Sure." I said, going with it.

"Should we show the Orientation Film Mr. D?" Chiron said turning to him.

"He can burn it, for all I care" He stated, while looking at his cards to see if he had a good hand.

"Alright then, let me ask you a question, Javier. How much do you know about the Greek gods?"

Ok, something out of blue "I know that they were the center of the Greek's religion and it was how they explained natural events. Then, it was adopted by the Romans until Christianity replaced it near the end of the Roman Empire. People like it better because it had better things to believe in, like everyone had God's love and will, plus anyone was able to heaven, and it filled the human need to belong."

Mr. D snorted, while Chiron was smiling.

"Very good, you know your history, my boy. However, the Greek gods have not faded from history. They are very real and still around."

"What do mean." I asked, very confused.

"He means that stuff about Greek gods and monsters are not myth, they're real. Like me for instance, I'm a god who did something wrong and now Pops sent me here for punishment." Mr. D stated, not looking away from his cards

Am I sure that I am not in a camp for the mentally ill? "Uh… I think you have the wrong person…"

"Oh no, Javier, you in the right place. A place where we train the sons and daughters of the gods, and you are one of them." Chiron said calmly, I however was panicking. My head was going hundreds of miles per hour, again.

"No no no no, this can't be right… I'm Catholic!" I stated, unsure of what to say.

"Ah, so you believe in God, the almighty lord and father?" asked Chiron while Mr. D sorts, again. I nod, and Chiron sighs, like he had this talk before. "Well, that is a different matter all together."

"What about science, and the hundreds of years of research? What about astrology with the moon, sun, stars, and planets?"

"All mumbo-jumbo kid, get used to it." Mr. D said.

"Sorry Javier, but take a look at me, I'm half goat and that monster was half snake, also what about Peleus the dragon, could science explain that?"

"Evolution?" I said, meekly trying to defend what I believe in.

"You have to accept these facts, Javier, for they are the truth." Chiron said. Oddly enough, after all I was told, all could think about was 'Well that's 8 years of science classes wasted'.

After a few moments of silence Chiron said "Come, I show you around camp." He looked like he was going to get out of his chair, until horse legs came out and then rest followed while I looked at him with wide eyes and a hanging mouth.

"Bu… Wha… How…?" I babbling pointing at him and his chair where his fake bottom half sat, that is, until I sighed, and muttered "I hate this place already."

At the door I hear Dennis say, "By the Mr. D, the car wreaked." And he said it like he didn't care what would happen.

"WHAT!" Mr. D boomed.

Shortly after that, Chiron showed me the things Dennis told me about, the amphitheater, the area, the pavilion, and the weirdest set of cabins ever.

Suddenly a teenage girl runs up to Chiron. She has athletic, had curly blonde hair, and, from what I can see storm-grey eyes.

She gave a glance at me then said "Chiron, Alex and Thalia are at it again."

"Not again" he muttered under his breath. Obliviously the two must do this often.

So here I am, alone with a bunch of people I don't know, and I'm nervous as hell. I imagine high school being like this. I start to walk around, take a good look at the cabins. Maybe later I could friend here that can show the ropes or something. That when I bump into something large. Now, my butt is planted in the ground, and I look up at the large girl. She had stringy brown hair, a cameo jacket, and brown menacing eyes.

"Well, well, well, look at what we got here, new blood." She said while she picked me up by the collar of my shirt, like I was a puppy dog.

"Hey, I'm Javier, and I'm kind of new around here so if could help me out that would be great" I said trying to keep my voice from cracking.

"Ah, the new blood wants help" She said to the two girls behind her, who were snickering, and also wearing cameo jackets. She turned back to me "I'm Clarisse and I'm going to give you a welcoming ceremony" That does not sound good. "What do you said girls, we give the new blood the initiation?" The two yelled in anticipation. After that Clarissa grabbed me by the chest and the other two grab my legs. I start to kick and try to talk my way out of it, but no such luck. Other people looked towards us but pay no mind.

"Come on girls, give me a break, I had to fight a snake woman to get here." I said hoping that will do something.

"Hear that girls, the newbie wants us to cut him some slack for defeating a dracaenae." Clarissa said, as they laughed. Then I saw where we were going. The Bathrooms. I start kick and punch harder but they iron grips stayed clamped on me. My hat fell off in the process. Once we were in the girl bathroom, I asked my finial and desperate question, "Can't we talk about this?" they stopped and looked at each, and said together, "Nah!" We made our way to a toilet. Before I got dunked, Clarissa said "Welcome to Camp Half- Blood." Yea, welcome to Camp Fun and Games.

5 humiliating minutes later.

I grab my hat off the ground and put it on my soaked head. I just start to walk to anywhere muttering "I hate this place" with every step while looking straight at the ground. I do plan to get back at that girl for making my day even worse than it has to be. I start to hear someone else's muttering but I keep my gaze to the ground. Then I bump into someone for the second time, but this time I don't get knock to my butt. I look to see a teenage guy who has blonde hair, deeply tanned skin, wearing blue clothes, and have sky-blue eyes.

He looks at me and said "Clarisse give you the initiation?"

I nod and the guy then said "I thought I told her to stop doing that. Anyway welcome to Camp Half-Blood, my name is Alex.

Author's note

Well after months it's done, I just going to say that I'm lazy. Also I made an agreement with David-El. More on that next time.

Constructive criticism and reviews is welcome.


	5. Demigod Explains and House of Thieves

**Author's Note:** I do not own Alex. He is David-El's OC.

Chapter 5: Demigod Explanations and the House of Thieves

After a few seconds, I told Alex my name.

"Javier, Javier Vargas."

"That's 'Havier' with a 'J', right?" I nod. "Hmm, I expected you to have darker skin with a name like that." Oh, ha ha. "Hey did you get the grand tour yet?" he asked.

"Chiron was showing me around but we got interrupted, because of something happen." I said

"Heh, that may have been my fault, come on I show the rest of the camp and explain later." Alex said as he rubbed his neck. Alex shows me everything else in the camp like the area where they have capture the flag. Afterwards we head for the cabin where I will be staying at, and I see that one of the cabins at the far end is destroyed.

"Whoa, what happen to _that_ cabin?" I said pointing at it.

"Eh heh, that's Hera's cabin, and Thalia and I happened." Alex said, as he let out a sigh.

"I take you two don't get along very well?"

"No, how did you know?" he asked.

"When the blond girl told Chiron you two were fighting, he said it like it happened often. That and the fact that you two destroyed a building because of you two fighting is a giveaway."

As we walked to one of the cabins I told Alex that was on my mind.

"Listen Alex, I still don't know if you people have the right person. I'm just a catholic orphan from California." I said still unsure about all of this.

"First, who says you can't be a Christian and a demigod? George Washington was, so were Harriet Tubman and Abraham Lincoln." Wow I never would have thought all this historical people were demigods.

"And I'm a Messianic Jew, so how's that a problem? The way I see it, the Olympians are just another created being. More powerful than humans, but created beings, and mortal, kind of." Alex kept going, as I don't see much logic in that, I'll ask him later.

"And there are ways to tell a demigod from a mortal. You were diagnosed with ADHD and dyslexia, right?"

"Yeah, but what's that got to do with anything?" I asked.

"And you got into the camp, and you see things that are supposed to be myths, right? Like centaurs, satyrs, nymphs? Also, you never knew one of your parents."

"How did you know?" I never told anyone that.

"All those point to you being a demigod. The dyslexia? Your brain is hardwired for Greek. The ADHD allows you to survive in fights with other demigods and monsters."

"You mean like the snake-woman?"

"Exactly. And the fact that you could see that she wasn't human is the final proof. A mortal would only see a normal woman. But as demigods, we're gifted with the ability to see through the Mist, something that's created when the mythological world mixes with the mortal world. Your missing parent is your Olympian parent. And mortals can't enter the camp without permission. Any who tried would hit a barrier. My mom tried that a few months ago."

"So, who's your Olympian parent?"

"Zeus. Thalia's my half-sister. Annabeth, that's the blond girl from earlier, her mom is Athena."

"Okay, any idea who my mom is?"

"Normally, I would. See, when my dad found out that mom was pregnant with me, he made my divine siblings give me gifts. Dionysus, that's the grouchy, chubby dude with Chiron, he gave me the ability to find out who other demigods Olympian parent was. For the most part, I'm able to figure it out, but yours is a mystery."

"What do you mean?" I ask about the 'find out other demigods thing', as I get that he got powers from other gods. Now that's a bit unfair.

"Well, I'm usually able to tell because a demigods' scent is connected to their parent in some way. Clarisse smells like gunpowder and blood because her dad is Ares, god of war. But you, you smell like the early morning dew on the grass." That's really something you tell other people, 'Hey you smell like blood, and you smell like dew'.

"I can't think of _any_ Greek deity that would give off that scent, except for maybe Artemis. But she's taken a vow to be a virgin for eternity." Alex finished. I thought to myself 'Virgin forever, now that is something I don't think I can do.'

As we get to an old worn-down cabin, Alex said, "Now this is the Hermes cabin, where you'll be staying until your mom claims you. Quick warning, watch your stuff, this cabin is full of the children of the god of thieves." I thank him and go inside.

Once inside, I saw a lot of kid and teens running around, playing game or something to occupy their time. Many of them had sharp noses, upturned eyebrows and devilish smiles. Once the door slammed, everyone turned their attention to me. I am real nervous. Some look at me odd or unhappy or looking to see if I have anything good to steal for my pockets and backpacks. Then I hear to voices saying 'One side, step aside, move over.' Then two brown haired twins emerge from the crowd.

"Hello, We're Connor and Travis Stoll" said one, "And we are in charge of this cabin, so what's your name." said the other.

"Javier Vargas." I said, unable to tell which is which.

They look at each other, "Connor, have you ever heard of a name like that?"

"No, But I think its Spanish, Travis." They both look at me, "Can you speak Spanish?" they both asked.

"Estoy aquí siendo interrogado por la gente que no sabe. (I'm here being questioned by people I don't know.)"

"That's neat, anyway welcome to Hermes Cabin, find a spot somewhere and relax." Connor (I believe) said to me. After that everyone went back to whatever they were doing. I look around and found a spot in the corner. I put down my backpack and rest my head on it.

"ALRIGHT EVERYBODY TIME FOR TRAINNING!" One of the twins yelled. Soon everyone is out the door and I'm left wondering what happen?

**Author's Note:** Well, that's what three weeks. I should explain Alex. Well me and David made and agreement that we will both use each other's OC, If you want to know more about Alex look for the Alexander Chronicles, or David-El. It good publicity for each of us. Soon Javier's Parent will be reveled. I just want give this hint because I am ultimately annoyed by it. It is NOT Atemis.


	6. Practice, Pranks, Prophecy

Chapter 6: Practice, Pranks, and Prophecies

After asking a 14ish guy named Carter, who look like most people in the cabin, what was going on, he told me that everyone in the cabin were going do some training and practice. I also asked if he had another shirt I can borrow. He looked at mine getting the idea and gave me an orange shirt. It was the camp shirt I saw most people wearing.

"Keep it, it's a spare anyway."Carter said.

Once I quickly change and said my thanks, I ran out the door to catch with everyone else. Now here I am waiting in line to climb to most ridicules climbing wall ever. Lava and boulders falling on the two sides of the climbing wall, but I might as well do it. No way am I going to look like a chicken on my first day.

Once it was my turn I start to climb, at a quarter of the way the boulders fell so I just to the other side but lava was coming down as well. So I do what I could do. Chicken out.

I let go of the wall to fall on my feet. I hear everyone laughing as I can feel myself going red. Well there went my first objective. Maybe I'll do better next time.

After everyone was done we went to the archery range. I can hit the target but, for some reason my arrows always drift to the left. Then came foot racing, at least I can keep up with everyone, thank you pops. Finally, to the arena for sword practice. Conner and Travis went to the front to talk to the group.

"Alright everyone now time to choose who will fight to the death!" One of them said (I forgot which is which). The other whispered something in the other. "Oh. Strike that, I meant to say till one surrenders. So who will go in?"

After a few people, and me learn what to do, the twins turn and said, "Hey Travis, what about the newbie?" Said the now recognized Conner. "Your right." said Travis "Hey send the newbie up." I make my way up and once there, the twins gave me a sword and shield. The sword felt fine but the shield is heavy. I saw that I was going to facing Carter.

'"Hey, new guy, how's camp?" He said as got to a stance.

"Fine" I said, also getting in a stance from what I saw.

Carter starts by lunging at me, while I jump back. I slash at him once he was close but he blocked with his shield. After I recovered, I try a thrust, but Carter's sword hit the base of mine and he twist. Soon the sword was out of my hand. Then he points the sword at my chest. I raise my hands as a sign of surrender.

"Don't worry kid, you just need practice." Carter said.

"Uh… Thanks" I said, mostly because I don't know what else to say.

However, I do know that my afternoon is not going well. When everyone got back to the camp to relax I just went to my corner and started looking through my backpack to see if everything is there. Let's see, one first aid kit, my wallet, and a Swiss army knife. But I do notice something that I did not see before, a large bottle of liquid green avocado salsa. Pops told me that this was real spicy, when we got it in Los Angeles. Suddenly I hear a clang as a coke can is thrown near me. An idea of revenge from in my head I grab the can and the bottle of salsa and go to the bathroom and wash the can. Once that was done I pour half the bottle into the can and wipe off anything green on the lid. I was told by Carter (have to thank him later) how there was no way to smuggle soft drinks in, and how the drinks doesn't isn't the same. I pray this works. As I stuff the bottle in my pocket, I walk by the cabins and make sure I pass Ares' cabin then I stop and wait. I, apparently, didn't have to wait long.

"Hey, new-blood, where did you get that?" A familiar voice said.

"It was in my backpack." I lie, hoping she believes it.

"Whatever, give it to me or dunk your head in the toilet again." Clarisse said very intimating-like.

"S-sure" I said acting to be scared, as I give her the can full of avocado salsa.

She starts to get it to her mouth as my anxiety builds up. Closer, closer almost there. Sudden Clarisse pulls it back. I think she may have figured it out. I'm dead.

"Did you drink this?" She asked.

Keeping up my act I said, "N-n-no."

"If I taste any back-wash you are dead" she said menacing.

She was get to her mouth again and this time the can made it. She starts to drink it as I was grinning like an idiot. Clarisse eyes suddenly flung open, and then she spits it out the salsa.

She said as her tongue was hanging out, "Wuh was stat?" as she tried to cool it down.

"Avocado salsa" I said, showing her the bottle.

"Wu alr sso BEAD!" She screamed, which must have been hard, but what was definite was that she is going to slug me. So I do what I can do. Run for my life.

Where to go, where to go? Cabins? No the others will probably rat me out. I heard Alex was gone for a few days. Carter is nowhere in sight. The Big House? YES! Chiron could help. I burst through the door hoping to see Chiron, but he isn't here. Damn, Clarisse is still behind me. I run up the stairs, only to see the sight of Mr. D taking a nap. Thankfully I see a door that lead in to an attic. I quickly grab it, as I hear Clarisse burst through the door. I climb up the pull-out stairs and close it behind me. I hear Clarisse come up the stairs and scream, what I believe is 'Where are you', of course with her tongue hanging out. Unfortunately for her, she woke up Mr. D. I hear screaming, pleading, and more screaming. Then steps slowly going down the stairs. I may have to stay up here for a while. I look around to see old junk. Bent swords dented shields, stuffed monsters and parts in jars… wait, what? I take a close look at those to see if they are real, and sure enough they are. The last thing I notice is a hippie mummy of some kind. I get close to get a better, and I have to admit, it is somewhat freighting. Suddenly it mouth opens up and green smoke or mist comes out, then it begins to speak.

"_Beneath the tombs of heroes  
The orphan son of the night shall descend  
The Chasm of Leaders shall be found  
The Cape of Caesar reveals a hidden truth  
In the wilderness to the west,  
A hero and leader will rise  
Night's champion, cloaked in red  
Defender of Hestia's Flame-Wielder of Polaris,  
Great not in power, but in spirit"_

Then she close her mouth and the green smoke disappears

It was at that point that I do not care if Mr. D is asleep or not, I just need the get the hell outta here. So the second time today, I run. Some day and it's only 4 in the afternoon. Just peachy.

**Author's Note**

Done, I would have done this sooner, but I needed help with the prophecy. Thank you, David- El.

I'll try to post a chapter on my four day weekend this week.

Constructive criticism is welcome, also reviews.


	7. Hunters and Flags

Chapter 7: Hunters and Flags

I'm awfully confused by what that mummy said._"Beneath the tombs of heroes" _Tombs of heroes? What is that? _"The orphan son of the night shall descend"_ I'm an orphan, but what does 'of the night' mean?_ "The Chasm of Leaders shall be found"_ What is the place it was saying._ "The Cape of Caesar reveals a hidden truth"_ Does it means Julius Caesar's cape, and what truth?_ "In the wilderness to the west, A hero and leader will rise" _What wilderness in the west, and was it referring to one or two people?_ "Night's champion, cloaked in red" _A time of the day has a champion wearing red?_ "Defender of Hestia's Flame-Wielder of Polaris," _Who is Hestia, and Polaris the star?_ "Great not in power, but in spirit" _Great, fortune cookie talk. So many questions and no answers, just what I need.

Should I tell someone about this? Would I come off as a crazy person who heard a mummy talk? Although some of the stuff here is enough to make anyone insane. But for now, all I need to worry about is to avoid Clarissa and getting back to the cabin. I am outside the Big House, looking around. I quickly fast walk to the cabin, close the door, and sigh in relief. What I failed to notice or remember was that the cabin is full of people. They all look at me, probably ready to rat me out or something.

However, I didn't expect them to cheer. Everyone gave me a pat on the back, said "Good job", or "Nice acting". One guy, I don't know who, said "That was funny the way Clarissa was speaking through her tongue." It was a nice feeling, everyone taking notice and giving me recognition.

The rest of the day I spend avoiding Clarissa, and learning Greek, which seemed easier than I expected. Almost like being taught Spanish by my pops. Soon, a conch sounded and someone told me it was time for dinner. The table was crowded, and I am sandwiched. I wonder why there were some empty tables if there was this many people. Once the food came my mouth is watering. All the food is juice and looked absolutely delicious. I almost dug in, but the two people next to me stop me.

"Whoa newbie, if you don't want the gods to be mad at you then don't eat until you put some food into the fire as an offering to them." The girl said.

Wait, what? I'm supposed to put perfectly good food in a fire, what a freaking waste. But everyone else is getting up and going to the fire so I might as well go do it. Once I put the food into the fire, I caught the scents of juice steak, spicy hot wings, and cinnamon churros. I went back and started eat, but wondering how that happened. Well everything else here is nearly unexplainable, so why bother.

It was late and I was outside looking up at the night sky. It is a new moon today and plenty of stars were visible. I may like a full moon night but I LOVE a starry night better. Every star is bright and luminescent, like diamonds. I know every constellation, Draco, Scorpio, Orion, Aquila, Corvus, Leo, Virgo, all of them. No matter how bad I feel, I always feel better looking at the star lit night, like someone watching over me.

"Hey newbie, time to hit the hay." One of the twins said, I still cannot tell which is which.

I get up from lying down on the grass, and head back into the cabin. Everyone is getting to their spots to get their nights rest. I get to my corner and lay my head on my backpack. A lot of people were snoring, and didn't sleep fast enough because of it. I dozed off after getting used to it. Today wasn't the best of days, but I made the most of it.

I woke up to the sounds of a bus and judging but everyone who was waking up, I wasn't the only one. I'm the first one who went outside the sun wasn't up yet, but I did see a bus that unloading a lot of girls and two guys, one of them is a satyr. Satyr was walking with group of girls, who all looked annoyed. Then he trip on a canoe, and got up in an instant. All the girls were wearing silver ski parkas, jeans, and all caring bows and quivers. I look toward the bus and I three people. Two of them had black hair, and the third is blond. The girl of the three is wear punk style clothes. The three talked and soon Chiron came out and greeted the older blond guy. The blond guy got back on the bus and then there is a blinding light. I closed my eyes as quickly as I can and when I open my eyes the bright light was still there. It was like looking directly at a flash. What happened? That soon subsided but I now see spots.

I ask a person behind me, "Who was that?"

The girl said, "Apollo, god of the sun."

"Wait, isn't Helios god of the sun?" I asked confused.

"Well, he faded into oblivion. I don't really understand myself and if you want to know, go ask an Athena kid."

I turn back the next thing I see is Alex… flying down with a kid on his back?

…Screw it.

When he touched down he is immediately get yelled at by Chiron. The kid who has black hair and olive skin, went inside and Alex started to go back to his cabin. I would go talk to him but something tells me he doesn't want to right now.

Hermes Cabin got a new camper, that kid with the black hair and olive skin. He seems a bit nervous.

"Hey, another newbie, is this a good or bad sign?" said some other camper. Once the kid set his stuff down on so spare floor, I went over to talk to him. I hope this goes well, I'm not very social.

"Hey" I said. The kid looked up and I see a large grin and coal black eyes.

"Hi" he said with excitement in his voice.

"So, you're new. Well I got here just yesterday."

"Really, what's it like here?"

"Well… eventful is the best way to summarize it" I said remembering the snake woman, the shattering of my reality, Clarissa, Alex's explanations, and that mummy.

"So what's your name" I asked, snapping out of memory lane.

"Nico di Angelo."

"Mine is Javier Vargas, you know any Spanish?"

"Not really"

"Ok, well Nico, I'm sure your day won't be as eventful as mine." With that I head to training

The rest of the day went fine, as fine as any Greek demigod day. Training, rest, and soon dinner. I heard Clarissa was gone, so Nico and I are safe. The conch sounded and I went with my cabin to dinner. Soon everyone is seated and Chiron stomps his foot on the stone floor.

"Heroes, I would like to extend our welcome to the Hunters of Artemis. Let us show them a good Camp Half-Blood time." Little applause.

"Tomorrow we will have a traditional Capture the Flag match against the Hunters." Everyone applauses at that, even the Hunters seem excited. Probably a bad omen.

I slept a bit faster than yesterday, I'm probably getting used to it.

Morning came and a lot of people are excited for CTF.

That soon came and the team is made up of some Ares kids, the Stolls, Nico, a few Aphrodite kids, a guy from Poseidon, Alex, and a girl from Zeus, who I assume is Thalia, and myself. I was given a sword and shield, and told to be on defense.

"Heroes" Chiron called "You know the rules." I'm sorry, I thought I was new to this. "The creek is the boundary line, Blue team-Camp Half-Blood-shall take the west woods. Hunters of Artemis-Red team shall take the east woods. I will serve as referee and battle field medic. No intentional maiming, please!" Wait, what? "All magical items are allowed." What magical items? "To your positions!" Great, I'm in a game where I can lose a limb or get turned to a frog.

After the kid from Poseidon and Thaila were arguing about the battle plan and a horn sounded, I guarded the flag with Alex, Nico, Poseidon kid, the Stolls and a buff guy.

I stood ready to defend, when I heard "Can you guys hold the Fort?" "Of Course." "I'm going in."

Suddenly the Poseidon kid raced pass and Nico, Stolls and were cheering. What happened?

A few minutes later, the guy came back with the enemy flag in his hands. Oh man, we're going to win!

_Zip_

The guy trip and drops the flag, and, probably because we were watching Poseidon kid fail, we were ambush by the hunters. One of them took the flag! Everyone who was on defense took off running after her. I ditch the shield and run after her as well, but she was way too fast. And, we lost, yippee.

"Hunters win" then he mutters, "for the fifty-sixth time in a row."

"PERSEUS JACKSON, ALEXANDER SUMMERS!" Thaila scearmed. So Perseus is his name. "What in the name of the gods were THINKNG? You were supposed to defend the flag, NOT let those stupid Hunters take it!"

"I got the flag, Thaila." He took a balled up fist and shook it in her face. "I saw a chance and I took it."

"I WAS AT THERE BASE THEIR BASE. But the flag was gone. If you hadn't butted in, we would have won."

"Lay off Thaila." Alex said, defending the guy.

"You want some _Lex_?" the campers gasp and Alex look down-right pissed.

I whisper to the buff guy, "What's with Alex?"

He whispered back, "He really doesn't when people call him that."

"Why" I asked confused.

"They say he's a Superman fan and the name reminds him of Lex Luthor."

I stare at him. "You serious?" He nods. "He get mad when people call him the name of a comic book character. That's stupid."

The three are ready to duke it out, when the mummy come strolling towards us.

"This is impossible." Chiron said bewildered. "It… she has never left the attic."

"You live three thousand years," Alex said. Chiron is that old? "and you call _this _impossible? Sheesh, you need to get out more, Chiron."

The mummy then spoke in the same voice it said to me.

"_I am the spirit of Delphi. Speaker of the Prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python." _It turns to Perseus, then to one of the Hunters. _"Approach seeker, and asker." _

The Hunter stepped forward and said, "What must I do to help my goddess."

"_Five shall go west to the goddess in chains,_

_One shall be lost in the land without rain,_

_The bane of Olympus shows the trail,_

_Campers and Hunters combined prevail,_

_The Titan's curse must one withstand,_

_And one shall perish by a parent's hand."_

It then collapses.

Three days here and the weirdest thing in my life happen.

I seriously hate this camp.

**Author's Notes**

Yes, Javier is of Hispanic decent.

Also throw me a freaken bone. REVIEW!


	8. When the Heros are Away

Chapter 8: When the Heroes are Away…

After the walking dead said a nice poem, Perseus and Alex are tasked with caring it back where it came from. Everyone else went back to their cabins, and, apparently, news travels fast. Everyone is talking about what happen and making guesses about why it happened. Right now I don't really care, I just want to lie down for a little. I got inside the cabin and lied down in my corner, hoping that with my nap I could forget everything. I was woken up to someone telling it's time for dinner. It was mostly quiet, and so was the rest of the day.

Morning came and I decide to take a walk. I remember that every summer my pops would wake me up at 6 am so we could go running on the base track. I would progress though the number of I could do before walking one. The highest I went to is a mile and a half before stopping. I may not be fast, but I have a pretty good stamina.

Once I heard voices, I snap out of memory lane. I was at the edge of the forest. This sometimes happens to me, that I don't pay attention to where I'm going or how far I went when I'm thing hard about, until I'm near a danger or a point of interest.

The voices were faint but I believe a person said "Dennis", the satyr that brought me here. Curiosity got the better of me, and I go to see a doorway lead to some kind of courtroom there Three old satyrs where a judge be would and below them was Dennis. They are in the middle of a conversion.

"-one of the best protectors, eight demigods in two months, and in these desperate times. Dennis, the Council wants you to find Pan, because we are sure you will find him." said one of the old goats.

"Again, I have to decline." Dennis said in a tone that was all business.

"How is that every time we offer you this prestigious position that you always say no? Your father, Olivier Redwood, was a part of the search and so were your four brothers, and yet you, the youngest member of your family, won't follow in their footsteps." said another goat.

Dennis looked very mad but he keep is tone. "I just don't think it is wise for all of us to be looking for a lost god, when we should be protecting the forests of this country and neighboring countries."

"There will be none of your heresy in this place, Dennis Redwood. Pan is out there somewhere, and we will find him, with or without you. You are dismissed."Said the third goat.

Dennis started to walk out and I started to think if make myself known to Dennis.

"Hey Dennis." I said when he was apporching the door way.

"GAH!" Dennis screamed "Gods aboves Javier, don't do that! Hey what are you doing out here?"

"Oh, I wanted to take a walk, and I stumbled across your hearing. So, what was that about?"

Dennis started with a sigh, "C'mon, let finsh that walk of yours."

We started to walk in silence a little, untill, Dennis started to talk about his family.

"My dad want to have a family before he go out to find Pan. He would that we gave his a good reson to find him, so his family could see the beauty and life nature. My mom must have really loved him to put up five boys. When my dad left we never saw him again. When my brothers got there searcher's licences they left thinking that they could find either dad or Pan. I remember begging each one of them not to go, but they didn't listen. When they were all gone, I started to think 'What if Pan really is dead? What if my father and brothers are looking for nothing but there own deaths? Is that going to be my fate to be condemned to look for a dead god all my life along the rest of my people?' I started to voice my ideals to everyone they just rejected it. They started to call me the 'Black Goat'.

"What?" I asked not really geting it.

"You know, 'Black Sheep', 'Black Goat'?" Dennis said.

"Oh."

"Anyway, I started to give up, so now I a full time fact I'm going to scout out some schools next week."Dennis finished.

"Alright, good luck to you, and thanks for telling me this. Seems like a load off your back."

"Yea, it actually was, thanks."

Then we sook hand and said our farwells. When I got back to the camp, well, it's a sight to see.

All the campers were looking for something or someone. The hunters were try to help a hunter that had a rash on her body, while glaring at the Stoll brothers who are snicking while geting yell at by Chiron. A real sight.

I start to walk when Chiron was getting everyone's attention, apparently done with the twins.

"Heroes, stop seaching, it is obivious that Percy Jackson and Alex Summers are more than likely to join the Quest."

This causes an uproar with the hunters.

"Please hunters don't fret, the last two quest the two have gone on have been successful." Chiron said as he tried to calm them down. However, the hunters don't seem to satisfied with that.

The rest of the week consisted of fights between hunters and campers, which I tried to break up. I was successful a few times but the rest of the time, I just made it worse.

Half of those nights consisted of me waking up to Nico have nightmare and saying I asked what it was about he said that he saw his sister getting judged. I drop the subject after that. Me and Nico became somewhat friends considering we were both new, less so for me.

Thankfully that all ended the day Chiron told everyone that the Quest was successful.

The campers started to cheer and the hunter seem very eager to leave.

I however decied to brush up on my archery since the hunter usally toke up the archery range. The arrow _still_ drifts to the left. When I got there, there is a hunter mindlessly shooting arrows and getting bullseyes.

I decide to make myself known. "Hi... uh..."

"Kristen" She said blankly, not turning away from the target.

"Ok, do you mind if I-"

"Yes I do mind, you incompetent idot. By the way which is your parents is mortal?" she said turning to me.

"In order: Completely uncalled for, my father, whats your problem?" I asked offended

She seemed abit happy with me answering the about my dad, like it was the answer she wanted to hear. "My problem is you and every boy in the world. It would be a much better place without all of you."

"Yea, a world were you would all die, because you need us."

"Typical for a boy to say that women only need them."

"Hey, we also need women, or we with die out. You know what, screw it." I start to turn around. "I'm not sticking around to argue with some insane-" I didn't finish, because Kristen gives my one nasty shove.

"You did NOT just inslute me you degenerate!" I start to notice that we were attracting a crowd.

I knew it would be stupid to, but she is really making my blood boil. "Oh you don't like it when people insuit you? Well guess what, you are a crazy-ass bi-" That time I didn't finish because Kristen gave me a punch to the nose. "OW! Jesus Christ woman!"

Then she starts to beat my ass. Thankfully it stops when Chiron stop to break it up. Considering I am on the ground bruised, beaten, and bloody, I didn't hear what they were saying, however I did catch what Kristen said.

"I don't care what Artemis would say! Considering how sad and patetic he , I can't imagine his so-called father."

Once I hear those words I my head beome engulfed in a red haze. I stand up and say to the witch with venom dripping wih ever word.

**"DON'Y YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MY FATHER THAT WAY! He served his country with honor, valor, and courage! He was a hero!" **Then, despite being beaten and bruised myself, I started beat her half to death. Everyone around me is to stunded to do anything, but that doesn't matter. This girl need to know that **Nobody** spits on my father's name.

Sudden;y I start to be pulled back, but I am to strong for them. A moment later, I start to be dragged away, and I try to fight my way out the beings grip.

**"LET ME GO! She Deserves to die!" **I yell out in fury along with a string of colorful curses.

Suddenly I hear, "Hail Javier Vargas. Son of Nyx, goddess of the night."

Thoughts start to race thourgh my head. 'My name, who said my name? What happened? Whats going on?' The red haze is subsiding, and I hang my head start and breathe deeply.

I look up to see a fading eight-pointed star above my head, Alex and the buff guy, Charile, holding my arms, and Chiron coming towards me.

"Come," He said clamly, "let's talk in the Big House."

I look around to see that the other campers are afraid of me or glaring angerly at me. I'm kind of eager to get away. And, surprisingly, Alex tags along

At the Big House, Chiron asked "Javier, has anyone told ou about Nyx?"

I just say the only answer, "No, who is she?"

"She is the Goddess of the Night, and one of the beings that Zeus fears. And she has clamed you as her son." Chiron explains. So, I have a mother that the king of the olmpians fears? It would abit more exicting if I wasn't in shock about what happened to me.

"That actually explains some things, Chiron." said Alex, then turns to me. "When I first met you, I felt a kind of instinctual fear of you. At least now I can blame our parents for that." He starts to laugh.

"Whats so funny?" I asked.

"I just remembered some of Nyx's kids. Did you know that some of your sisters are the Fates and the Furies?" He said still laughing.

Wait, what? Before I could ask him what he ment. He to sniff the and leave.

"Ok... anyway, Chiron what can you tell me about my mother?" I ask.

"A few things, Nyx mostly keeps to herself and her children, which means you have quite a few godly half-brothers and sisters."

"Like who?"

"Thanatos, Hypnos, Nemesis, to name a few, and Hemera, goddess of day."

"Wait, what?" I do find that a goddess of night would have a goddess of day as a daughter weird.

"Hemera stays with Nyx so they achieve the balence of night and day."

I do want to ask stuff about my sister being goddess of day works, but this is about my mother. "So, how does Zeus fear my mother?" I ask curious about the subject.

"Well, when Hera need to distract Zeus so she could go have Hercules, she got Hypnos to cast a spell on Zeus, and when the spell broke, Zeus was furious and would have smitten him into the sea, if Hypnos have not fled to Nyx in fear. Zeus was afraid to anger Nyx, back off. Hypnos continue to disrupt Zeus a few times knowing that his mother would protect him." Wow, what a wuss.

"So, my mother is prowerful?"

"She has exceptional prower and is very old. Some people think that she have around in the beginning or near the beginning of creation."

So my mother is very old and powerful. The word 'politican' comes to mind.

"Chiron, about what happened earlier-"

He put his hand up as to say 'stop'. "Say no more. You see Javier your mother was born from Chaos, and so she has chaos in her soul, and she sometimes passes it down to her children. You have some in your soul, and you unleashed it when you were furious. I know you don't very much like it but tell me what happened."

"I don't know, everything seem to fade away except that hunter, then my vision became red, and everything else didn't matter as long as she was dead."

"Well Javier, it seems to me that your anger is your fatal flaw."

"What?"

"You lose control of yourself, and you will not stop until you snap out of it or until the deed is done."

I want to ask more questions but right now I feeling very weary and tired. So I start walking to the door and say, "Thanks for the info Chiron, I'll come back if I have any more questions."

"Of course my boy. Oh, and one more thing, we don't have a cabin for Nyx since she is considered to be a minor god, but I believe you could still stay in Hermes' Cabin."

I said my thanks and walk out.

Walking though camp is not very good for me.

All arought people are glaring at me, trying to hide, or turning away. The people who really do not like me is the Apollo kids, which makes sense, and the Demeter kids. Everyone else was mixed.

Thankfully, I bump into the only friendly I've seen in a while.

"Hey, Javier! Listen, I'm sorry that I ran out on you back there, it's just that I had to talk to Nico, and he ran away." Alex said.

"Really? What happened?"

"Well he found out about his sister that his sister died, and we got attacked by some monsters. Me and some others are going to look for him. Before I go, I want to ask you something. What do you say to stay in my cabin, considering you've been claimed?

"I like it, but won't your dad get mad?" And I really don't want to get hit with a lighting bolt.

"Hmm, good point. So, you're just going to stay in the Hermes cabin?" Alex asked.

"What other place is there for kids of the minor gods? It's not like we have any cabins." I said, a little peveed at the fact. I turn and walk to the said cabin, I would to help look for Nico, but I get outraously tired here.

Once I got to the cabin, Everyone is quiet and looking at me with mixed feelings on their faces. I walk over o my corner and lie down and fall asleep in a few seconds.

Things are going to a lot more different now that I, and everyone else, know who my mother is.

**Authors Note:**

Well this is my christmas preasent to you all, my longest chapter yet.

Here you can get a sense of the profanity Javier uses,because greek profanity is just silly.

Also there was never a satyer that said 'Hey maybe Pan is dead and that we should go on with our lives'? Everybody has there conter-ideals why not the mythical creathers?

Merry Christmas from PSD


End file.
